


Not Exactly Torture

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Wrestling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are wrestling when Dean inadvertently discovers one of Sam's turn-ons and takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Torture

"You- jerk! L-Lemme go!" Sam whined from the floor where Dean had pinned him. Said older brother was grinning down at him smugly, having beaten him in a small wrestling match that had broken out between them.

"What? Big, strong Sammy Winchester can’t get out of a hold from his brother?" Dean teased, "Told ya you were no match for me." Sam grunted and Dean continued, "You know Sammy… This reminds me… You remember when we were younger and I would get you pinned like this?"

"What are you getting at?" Sam groaned in annoyance, hoping his brother would just get off.

Dean smirked an evil smirk that gave Sam a nervous chill.

"You still ticklish like you were back then?"

"What? No." Sam answered a bit too quickly.

"You sure?" Dean sing-songed, “‘Cause I think maybe you are."

"I’m not!"

"Funny.. I don’t believe you." And with that Dean used his free hand to squeeze and poke his little brother’s sides.

Sam tensed immediately, “No- Dean don’t! I’m serious!” He struggled futilely beneath his older brother, who was now straddling his middle and holding both arms to the side with one hand. Dean’s fingers danced lightly over his brother’s stomach and sides, causing Sam to gasp and grunt and drum his feet on the floor.

"Dean- please don’t!" Sam pleaded through gritted teeth, "Ah- stop!"

"Sorry Sammy, but you lied to me… And now I gotta make sure you don’t do it again!" Dean chuckled evilly and started to wiggle his fingers into the deeper tissue and muscle of Sam’s stomach.

Sam’s begging turned to an upward spiral of “nonononONONO!” before he dissolved into cackling laughter. Dean drank in the sound and scribbled his nails all across Sam’s midsection.

Sam’s head shook wildly back and forth and he pleaded as best he could with Dean to stop, but the older hunter’s attack was unrelenting. Sam was laughing like a mad man and hoping Dean would just get bored soon and let him go.

"Please…please stop…" Sam choked out when Dean’s initial assault ended. But Dean was still grinning down at him and with a waggle of his eyebrows he tugged the younger Winchester’s arms up over his head and pinned them there. Dean waited for Sam to realize what was coming and gave him a few moments to breathe.

When Sam noticed Dean’s evil grin and the position he was now in, his eyes widened, “W-Wait Dean- no don’t! Not that! Please!”

"Damn Sammy you must really be ticklish there… You’re not usually one to beg.."

"Yes okay!? I’m really… I’m really ticklish just- please! Please don’t!" Sam put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Sam, but this is just too good to pass up!" Dean sneered and started to spider his fingers in the hollows under Sam’s arms.

"NO DEAN PLEHEHEASE!" Sam shrieked, his face red with laughter. His voice was cracking, frantic to make Dean stop.

"You sure you want me to stop? Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself." Dean teased, drawing suspiciously moan-like gasps from Sam at his upper ribs.

"PLEHEEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHOP! DeheheheHEHEHEAN!"

Dean noticed the desperate tone in Sam’s pleas and, not wanting to torture him past a point that he could stand, he relented after a few more minutes of torture.

Sam gasped loudly for his breath, Dean grinning victoriously as he released Sam’s arms and sat back further on Sam’s middle, only to feel something rather hard pressing against him from below. He shifted and waggled his eyebrows at Sam, “Whoa, Sammy, don’t know if you really wanted me to stop now…”

Dean chuckled as Sam turned bright red; his mouth hung half open and suddenly his heart was pounding in his ears and Dean was just sitting there fucking smiling at him and all Sam wanted was to get away; he never wanted to face Dean again after that, I mean who the hell would get ridiculously turned on by their older brother wriggling his fingers all over them.

Sam felt nervous, ashamed, embarrassed, he started struggling almost more than he had been whilst being tickled. Dean’s look had faded to something more serious.

"I’m sorry- I.. Dean- just- get off me- please??" Sam shook his head and averted his gaze from Dean’s. He spoke in a small voice. "Dean please.."

"Hey. Calm down. It’s okay man. I’m sorry." Dean noticed the embarrassment and the fear present on his brother’s face, "Don’t worry about it. It happens."

Sam couldn’t exactly imagine how often a situation like this just ‘happened’, but nevertheless all he wanted was to forget about it, but then of course Dean was stubborn…and he wasn’t just going to let Sam out of this so easily.

"C’mon man.. Don’t be embarrassed. I mean hey you like what you like…and if being tickled helps you get your rocks off-"

"Oh my god Dean shut up!" Sam groaned, cutting his brother off mid-sentence. His complexion about matched a tomato at the moment.

Dean just chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Oh come on Sammy, I don’t care! And hey mean… Since you like it so much..”

Dean wiggled his fingers toward Sam’s middle and Sam sucked in a breath, “Dean don’t!”

"Do you really mean that?" Dean teased, and his fingers descended to skim over Sam’s stomach.

"Dean I’m seheherious- please just- ah no stahahahop! You jeheherk!" Sam giggled, shaking his head, but he wasn’t exactly making a valiant effort to get away, and his laughs were intermingled with gasps.

"Hey don’t call me a jerk, bitch!" Dean dove both fingers under Sam’s arms and Sam about lost it, barely managing to scream out ‘Dean’ or ‘please’ between cackling laughter, his arms coming down defensively but only trapping his brother’s tickling fingers under his arms. Dean would be lying if he tried to say that he didn’t find Sam pretty adorable at the moment, all messy and laughing; he could tell that despite Sam’s protests that he was definitely enjoying himself. And honestly the whole helplessness and pleading factor was starting to get Dean’s own wheels turning.

"HahahahahaHAHAHA NO DEAN STAHHAHAHAHOP NOT THEHEHEHERE!" Sam begged, laughing to the point that his eyes started to water. "I cahahahan’t tahahaHAHAHAKE IT PLEASE HAHAHAHA!"

Eventually Dean ceased his attack and pulled his hands away to let Sam breathe. “Alright, alright. I won’t kill you.” Dean chuckled.

"You’re such an asshole." Sam panted.

"Do you want me to tickle torture you even more? Because with how you’re talking…" Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam cringed.

"No-no please- I don’t think I can take any more of that right now…" Sam gave his brother his best puppy dog eyes.

"I don’t know… I mean it is kind of fun… Torturing you… Though I don’t know if you could exactly call it torture since you’re enjoying it." Dean walked his fingers over Sam’s sides, which made Sam squirm and let out a breathy giggle.

"I’m not- I mean- S-Shut up.." Sam replied half-heartedly.

"It’s okay Sammy. Really." Dean grinned, "Besides, it’s fun to make you squirm and beg."

Sam’s cheeks turned pink, and his attention went back to his straining cock in his pants. Dean leaned down close to Sam and pinned his arms to the sides of his head. Sam didn’t put up much of a fight. Dean’s mouth got close to Sam’s ear and whispered, “It’s gonna be fun you know… Now that I know how much you like it I can tickle and tease you like crazy all the time…”

Sam made a noise in the back of his throat in anxious trepidation, yet the prospect only made a shiver run down him and straight to his crotch, which Dean ground his hips against and made Sam gasp.

"I- but.." Sam began.

Now it was Dean’s turn to tell his brother to shut up. He tilted his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam watched him with wide eyes after Dean pulled away.

Dean just grinned at him and leaned back down for a longer kiss, which Sam broke with a giggle when Dean’s mischievous fingers started to knead softly into Sam’s sides. Sam whined with urgency and want when Dean pressed harder against Sam’s crotch.

"You want me to..?" Dean started.

"Please-" Sam nodded and tilted his head up to catch Dean’s lips again, opening his mouth and letting Dean inside in an instant. Dean gripped onto Sam’s hair with one hand, pulling gently, and moved the other hand to Sam’s crotch to rub against him. Sam moaned eagerly into the kiss and thrusted his hips upward at Dean’s touch.

The hand that had been in Sam’s hair slowly trailed downward toward his arms, and soon enough Dean eased his younger brother’s arms up over his head, continuing to kiss him fiercely, and his other hand came up to trace patterns on Sam’s tummy. Sam gasped into the kiss at the ticklish sensation.

Dean grinned and kept rocking his hips against Sam in steady thrusts, all the while tickling Sam lightly enough to not cause hysterical laughter but enough to make him squirm and enjoy it.

It wasn’t too long for either of them before a warm pressure was building and they were both gasping and moaning each other’s names and coming hard in their pants.

Sam breathed heavy, showered in the afterglow of his orgasm and overwhelmingly pleased by the fact that his brother had been harboring similar feelings to his own.

"Dean I… I don’t… What just happened?"

Dean smirked and replied, “I dunno Sammy, but I’ve gotta say that tickle torturing you was probably one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I’ll definitely have to do it more often." Dean added.

Sam smiled at that, “Just… Maybe not right now? I think I’ve been tickled enough for one day…”

"True." Dean answered, pressing a chaste kiss to his brother’s lips. They laid together, a smile on both of their faces for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
